Especial de Navidad: 2018
by Cervezo
Summary: Rio: Especial de Navidad 2018


**Especial de Navidad 2018.**

* * *

Oh, es lindo este árbol. Ahora que lo pienso, es la segunda vez que ponen árbol para adornar. Me gusta, se ve bien con su color verde y sus brillantes esferas. La escarcha blanca brinda una vista distinta de lo que simulan ser ramas, sin duda muy llamativo.

—¡Blu! ¿Quieres poner la estrella en la punta? —después de escuchar a Linda, asiento inmediatamente con la cabeza y corro hacia su mano, donde sostiene una grande estrella de color dorado.

Tomo la estrella, me elevo trepando por una escalera que Linda mandó fabricar para mí, hago algunos malabares en argollas suspendidas y ¡BOOM! ¡En un instante la estrella está colocada!

—¡Buen trabajo Blu! Ahora ayúdame a buscar las series navideñas —me dijo Linda amablemente, así que sonrío y rápidamente corro hacia el ático, pues todos los objetos navideños ahí se almacenan todo el año.

Después de trepar las escaleras hacia el almacén, por cierto obscuro y sucio, jalo un pequeño cordón metálico para que se encienda una lámpara con forma de candelabro, un tanto sucia de hecho, pero que siempre me agradó.

—Oh Blu, me dejas atrás. ¡Veo que estás ansioso por terminar de adornar! —yo sólo sonrío y me dirijo hacia la mitad del ático, donde veo tres cajas polvorientas apiladas una sobre otra. Me acerco a ellas y noto que tienen escrito con plumón negro algunas letras. Al leer, veo que está escrito "Xmas", así que encontrar la decoración fue fácil.

—Veamos Blu —dice Linda, jala las cajas, baja la superior... ¡vaya que estoy ansioso por ver el contenido!

Ahora ella abre la caja, se sienta con pies cruzados y empieza a observar el interior. Yo con la curiosidad encima, decido acercarme a la caja, me sujeto del borde superior con mi pico, trepo por el cartón apoyándome con mis patas y finalmente, me ubico en otra caja para ver en primera fila qué hay allí. Me siento ansioso, es como si presintiera que dentro de alguna de las cajas descubriremos algo especial.

Linda introduce sus manos y comienza a mover los objetos del interior. Esferas, adornos redondos con agua y un paisaje en el interior, muñecos de nieve y figuras de Santa Claus. Creo que no hay gran cosa aquí. Linda cierra la caja, la recorre hacia otro lado y yo salto hacia ella, pues las otras dos están por revisarse.

—Veamos en esta otra —dice Linda tomando la segunda caja y abriéndola.

Al echar un vistazo, se encuentran dentro series de luces únicamente. Espero que en la tercera caja se encuentre lo que siento que deberíamos encontrar.

Bueno, llegó el momento. Linda está abriendo la caja final y en su interior... gorros, bufandas y guantes con figuras y colores navideños.

—¡Bien Blu! Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Ahora bajemos para decorar —dijo Linda tomando las dos primeras cajas que revisamos. Yo me acerco a apagar la luz jalando el cordón con mi pico y subo sobre las dos cajas. Linda se cerciora de que todo esté en orden y baja por la escalera con cuidado, llegando hasta el corredor principal. Deposita en el piso las dos cajas junto al árbol de navidad y yo bajo de las cajas.

—Bien Blu, en un momento estoy contigo. Voy a cerrar el ático —me comenta y se retira. Ahora que estoy solo debo de esclarecer mis ideas.

No sé por qué, pero ahora me siento inconforme, es como si debiera de averiguar o encontrar algo para estar tranquilo.

Intento hacer a un lado mis extraños pensamientos y ayudo a Linda a decorar con las series de luces y figuras el resto de la casa.

Terminó el día y acabamos de decorar la casa. Ahora es buena idea tomar una siesta para descansar, pues mañana hay mucho por hacer.

Mientras me cepillo mi pico, veo que Linda ingresa a nuestra habitación. Cuando termino de cepillarme, escucho que me llama, así que me dirijo hacia nuestra habitación.

—Mira Blu, me gustaría mostrarte algo —dice y se agacha a tomar una caja que está debajo de su cama—. Aquí hay recuerdos muy especiales para los dos.

Mi incertidumbre llega al límite, pues me imagino un millón de cosas hasta que... abre la caja y varias fotos y envolturas de regalos yacen en el interior de la caja. ¡Sin lugar a dudas es lo que me atormentó durante el día!

—Estos son los recuerdos de la primera Navidad que ambos pasamos juntos.

A continuación, Linda vierte el contenido de la caja en la cama y trepo de un salto para navegar entre artilugios.

—Fue la Navidad en que dejé de estar sola, pues llegaste a mi vida —dijo con cariño Linda y yo sólo sonrío, para voltear nuevamente hacia los recuerdos.

Después de recordar aquella época, ambos decidimos dormir fatigados por el esfuerzo, pero felices de haber decorado nuestro hogar.

Cuando comienzo a dormitar, me siento tranquilo y contento, porque mi sensación de incertidumbre ha acabado. Ahora sí, a dormir.

* * *

—¡Vamos Blu! ¡Despierta! ¡Es Navidad! —dijo una pequeña niña a un polluelo de guacamayo azul que dormía plácidamente en una jaula.

—¡Déjame dormir un poco más Linda! —vociferó el guacamayo, aunque ella sólo entendía graznidos.

—¡Vamos Blu! ¡Hoy no es día para estar en cama! ¡Habrá regalos! —exclamó Linda alegre.

—¿¡Regalos!? ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! —gritó Blu y se levantó abruptamente de su descanso.

—¡Vamos a desayunar! ¡Aquí está papá y quiero que te conozca! —aseguró emocionada Linda. Tomó a Blu con sus manos y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Para la próxima no me agites tanto! —dijo Blu con náuseas por el parloteo, subiendo a una mesa de centro en la sala.

—¡Papiiii! —exclamó feliz Linda yendo hacia la cocina.

—¿¡Papi!? —se dijo a sí mismo Blu confundido.

—¡Hola mi pequeña! ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo el hombre, agachándose para abrazar con fuerza a su hija.

Parecía una escena conmovedora. Blu veía a distancia el encuentro, algo confundido pero tranquilo, pues veía feliz a Linda, así que con inseguridad latente se fue acercando paso a paso hasta donde la pareja se ubicaba, emitió un graznido y esperó reacciones.

—¡Oh hija! ¡Qué bonita ave de peluche tienes! —dijo el padre señalando a Blu, quien por las palabras del hombre hizo una expresión facial de desagrado.

—¡Papá! ¡Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte! —decía Linda mientras se agachaba para tomar con ambas manos a Blu—. Su nombre es ¡Blu!

—¡Hola pequeño! —saludó amablemente el hombre a la pequeña ave, acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

Blu por su parte cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido afecto de la caricia.

Después del afectuoso encuentro, la reducida familia se dispuso a desayunar. El padre de Linda tomó café con panqueques, su madre avena con fruta picada, Linda leche con vainilla y galletas y Blu chocolate caliente con galletas.

El tiempo del desayuno fue grato para todos. El padre de Linda charlaba con ella y su madre acerca de su trabajo y su vida fuera del estado, Linda comentaba sus anécdotas y aventuras y Blu saciaba su hambre con su desayuno, además de que escuchaba gustoso la charla familiar, donde él era nombrado en múltiples ocasiones.

—Bueno hija. Vamos de salida, iremos por las compras para la cena. ¡Hoy habrá grandes sorpresas para todos! ¿Quieres ir? —expuso amigablemente el padre de Linda, pues saldría junto con su esposa.

—¡Está bien papi! ¡Yo me quedo con Blu! —decidió quedarse en casa.

—Volveremos más tarde querida. ¡Cuídense! —se despidió la mamá de su hija.

—¡Bueno Blu! ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película navideña? —propuso Linda a Blu, quien asintió sonriente.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos a buscarla! —y ambos se enfrascaron en una búsqueda muy entretenida.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —preguntó Linda sujetando una en específico. Blu asintió con la cabeza.

Después de conectar el sistema de audio y video, Linda se dirigió a la cocina a preparar rosetas de maíz y servir dos vasos con soda. Entonces volvió, se sentó en el sofá, dio a Blu su vaso, puso entre los dos el recipiente con las rosetas y comenzó la función, aunque a los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Cuando ambos despertaron todo estaba listo para la cena de Nochebuena: regalos en el árbol, carnes frías y ponche en la mesa, música navideña de ambientación y los padres de Linda esperando a que ambos despertaran.

—¡Vengan, que hoy es Navidad! —exclamó el padre de Linda.

Blu quedó exaltado por la sorpresa, en realidad le había parecido grato todo lo que los padres de Linda habían preparado para Nochebuena.

Tanto Linda como Blu se dirigieron a la mesa a cenar y disfrutar de un agradable convivio en familia, un momento lleno de dicha, gozo y alegría. Blu únicamente deseaba que su tranquilidad y paz, experimentados en aquel momento, fueran inquebrantables.

—¡Niños! ¡Vayan al árbol, que hay un obsequio para ustedes! —dijo la madre de Linda contenta.

—¡Wow! ¡Gracias papás! —gritó Linda corriendo hacia el árbol y tomando la caja más grande que había, pensando que era para ella. La caja era amarilla y contaba con un listón rojo, del que colgaba una tarjeta.

—Veamos. Dice, ¡Blu! —leyó la nota Linda—. ¡Ven rápido Blu! ¡Es tu obsequio!

Blu escuchó la palabra obsequio y corrió rápidamente hacia el árbol, con intenciones de saber qué había dentro de la caja.

—¿Te ayudo a desenvolverlo? —ofreció su ayuda Linda, a lo que Blu asintió—. ¡Bien!

Entre los dos abrieron la caja y una gran jaula para pericos yacía al interior.

Blu, al principio, quedó un poco inquietado, pero lo pensó detenidamente y, ¡era un buen regalo!

—¡Bueno! A dormir, que mañana iremos a casa de tus tíos Linda —dijo su madre.

—¡Está bien mamá! —y corrió hacia sus dos padres para abrazarlos—. ¡Gracias por mis libros y feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz Navidad cariño! —susurró su padre.

—Bien Blu. ¡Vamos para arriba! —dijo Linda dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—¡Feliz Navidad Blu! —dijeron al unísono los padres de Linda.

Blu sólo emitió un graznido sonriendo, estaba claro que él también les deseaba lo mismo, y al igual que Linda, agradecía por el obsequio.

Ya dentro de su habitación, Linda corrió a acostarse en su cama y Blu se acurrucó junto a ella.

—¡Casi lo olvido Blu! —exclamó Linda levantándose bruscamente de su cama, acción que hizo a Blu asustarse.

Ella se bajó de la cama y buscó dentro de su armario una caja pequeña, con una envoltura azul y un moño verde. La llevó a la cama y se sentó.

—Esta es la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos, y en verdad ha sido especial para mí Blu. Espero que para ti también haya sido igual de especial —y ella extendió las manos, ofreciendo el obsequio—. Ten, es para ti. ¡Espero que te agrade!

Blu se quedó atónito. Sin saber qué hacer, emitió un graznido, se acercó a Linda y le dio un abrazo.

Juntos abrieron el regalo y dentro, se encontraba una bonita campana metálica.

La mirada de Blu se iluminó, fue un regalo que le fascinó.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Linda confundida al ver a Blu inexpresivo.

Él sólo graznó sonriente, dando a entender un rotundo: ¡SÍ!

—¡Me alegro Blu! —dijo Linda satisfecha—. ¡Ahora vamos a dormir!

Blu asintió y cuando Linda quitó la campana de la cama, ambos se acurrucaron para dormir.

* * *

En ese momento desperté y me di cuenta de que volví a vivir mi primera Navidad a través de un sueño. La primera vez que recibí un obsequio, la única vez que vino el padre de Linda, la primera vez que tuve mi campanita. Incluso lo pienso, y fue la única vez que en esta casa ha habido árbol de Navidad.

Esta es la segunda ocasión en que ponemos árbol, así que esta será una muy especial Navidad.

Bueno. ¡A levantarse, que los papás de Linda de seguro vendrán!

 _"La Navidad que Blu vivió al día siguiente fue muy especial. Los padres de Linda sí los visitaron, y lo mejor de todo fue que los tíos y primos de Linda fueron los invitados que a su hogar en Nochebuena llegarían"._

 _"Quién pensaría que esa Navidad, esa especial Navidad, casi tan única como la primera que pasaron ambos juntos, sería la última que pasarían unidos, pues al año siguiente, Blu encontraría al amor de su vida, con quien pasaría todas las fiestas que se suscitaran, contemplando Navidad. Esa bella ave de resplandeciente plumaje celeste, bellos ojos color turquesa, carácter rudo pero encantador y sobre todo, de gran corazón. Esa bella ave, llamada Perla"._

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

 **-Cervezo**


End file.
